A communication system equipped with a transmission device that transmits data and a reception device that receives the data is known. In a communication system described in Patent Document 1 as one of communication systems of this type, a transmission device is equipped with a plurality of radio communication devices and a data decomposition/composition converter. In a like manner, a reception device is equipped with a plurality of radio communication devices and a data decomposition/composition converter. That is to say, this communication system is equipped with plural pairs of radio communication devices.
The data decomposition/composition converter of the transmission device divides inputted data into a plurality of unit data, and sends each of the unit data to the radio communication device corresponding to the unit data. The respective radio communication devices accept the unit data sent by the data decomposition/composition converter, and transmit the accepted unit data to the radio communication devices of the reception device.
The data decomposition/composition converter of the reception device converts the unit data received by the respective radio communication device to restore the data inputted into the transmission device.
With such a communication system, it is possible to make a communication bandwidth broader (a communication speed higher) than in the case of transmitting and receiving data by using only one pair of communication radio devices.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. JP-A 2002-191073
In the communication system described above, it is impossible to change a communication bandwidth without changing the configuration of the data decomposition/composition converter. That is to say, there is a problem that it is impossible to easily change a communication bandwidth.